True Love
by Aeris Gainsborough1
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first fic so *gulp* here goes... This is an Aeris resurection story with a weird twist. Hope ya enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tifa sighed as she looked out the window of her house in Nibelhiem. After the final battle against Sephiroth both she and Cloud had decided to return to their childhood hometown. Now, as Tifa looked out her bedroom window, she watched Cloud look up at the stars. There were tears rolling down his cheeks. It was almost too much for her to bear. She climbed out her open window and sat facing him with her legs hanging off the edge of the roof.

"Hi there neighbor," she called cheerfully, "Nice night huh?"

Cloud quickly wiped his eyes. He nodded and looked away so Tifa wouldn't see how red his eyes were.

She sighed, "I was writing a letter to Barret and Marlene. I was just wondering if you wanted to add anything to it."

Cloud shook his head; he still didn't trust his voice to stay steady. He couldn't let Tifa see him so weak.

"Well goodnight then," Tifa called out. She climbed back into her bedroom window.

Cloud waived and continued to watch the stars as if just by searching the heavens above that special girl would return to him.


	2. 

chapter 2

Author Note: Italic writing is a dream

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa sat down at her desk and put her letter aside. She pulled out another piece of paper and grabbed her pen.

"Once, not so long ago, I knew a girl who was almost perfect. In fact, it was said she was as close to perfection as one person could possibly be. Her luminous smile and heavenly laugh captured hearts. That included the heart of my dearest friend, Cloud. He fell in love with her the first time they me in Midgar. Cloud continued to adore her as we continued on our journey. She loved him, it was quite obvious she felt this way, but never got to tell him. A great evil descended upon the land. This brave soul gave her life so others might live. Her life was taken most unfairly. This hasn't stopped Cloud from loving Aeris. When I look into his eyes, I can still see his love for her. I also see pain. His blazing blue eyes are now often clouded with tears of grief as he thinks of her. I've tried to help ease the pain but I cannot. His love for her is devotion unbroken by even death. It is the one power of true love. True love is special and rare, only found once in a lifetime..."

Tifa put her pen down and carefully re-read the note. Something had been missing. She grabbed the pen again and added a title.

"True Love"

She snuck over to Cloud's house, folded the note, and slid it under the door. She hurried back home and went to bed.

__

Tifa opened her eyes and was standing before a familiar and terrifying sight. Aeris knelt in the altar in the Forgotten City. Something was different this time, but what? Tifa moved closer and began to climb the stairs. Aeris wasn't smiling as she did before. She was crying!

Tifa walked up to Aeris and touched her shoulder, "Aeris?"

Aeris spun around and looked up at Tifa, "T-tifa? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Tifa said.

"I do," said a male voice behind them.

They both whirled around to stare at Cloud who stood leaning against a pillar. Aeris jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and held her, happy to have his angel back in his arms again. He pulled away after a few minutes and handed her the note Tifa had written. She read it over and looked up.

"...true love is special and rare, only found once in a life time... oh Tifa..." Aeris whispered and ran to hug her friend. When Aeris pulled away she looked at Cloud. Tifa whispered something silently and the room began to spin in front of her eyes. She closed them tightly hoping the feeling would pass. She slid to the floor and felt nothing around her. 

When she finally did open her eyes again she floated in front of the brilliant Holy.

"That was a very selfless wish my child," Holy said in a eerie bell-like voice.

Tifa nodded, "I only wish for Cloud's happiness."

"I know," she said, "I hear your wishes everyday, yours over most others actually. So I shall grant your wish. You were willing to give your own life so the girl your friend loves could live. But do know her life will not be free, something dear will be taken from her."

"Thank you," Tifa whispered. She turned around to leave.

"And Tifa, do try and remember that Cloud loves you too, just not the same way he loves Aeris. And don't worry, I do have something for you too. Until we meet again my child."

"Goodbye." Tifa said. Then everything faded away into darkness.

Tifa awoke and heard the alarm clock going off. She hit the button and sat up. She stretched feeling oddly tired that morning. She shook off the dream she'd just had figuring it was just wishful thinking...


	3. 

Tifa stood outside her house and finished tying her shoes

Tifa stood outside her house and finished tying her shoes. Then she set off on her morning run. Ever since the battle in the northern crater, she's decided to keep herself in top physical shape.

"So what if that was six years ago," Tifa thought to herself, "You never know just what could be waiting around the next corner... maybe even..."

Tifa was so deep in thought, that as she turned the corner over by Cloud's house, she nearly ran a young woman over. Both she and the girl fell to the ground. Tifa jumped up and took a deep breath, "I'm sooo very sorry mis-" Tifa glanced down and saw a sight she never thought she'd see again, "Aeris?" she whispered.

The girl looked up apprehensively, "Wha, what? who?" she asked.

"Aeris, it's me! Tifa! Don't you remember?" Tifa knelt down beside the girl looking into the green eyes that only Aeris could have.

"No, I-I don't remember anything..." Aeris said choking back a sob, "Nothing is familiar..." she began to sob. 

__

"So I shall grant your wish. But do know her life will not be free, something dear will be taken from her." Holy's eerie voice still rang in her ears.

Tifa helped Aeris to her feet, "Let's go to my house, I can help you. My name is Tifa Lockheart and we were friends."

Aeris nodded and walked away with Tifa.

Cloud awoke to the sound of loud crying outside his window. It was Tifa and a young woman. The woman had long brown braided hair and a pink dress that matched her hair ribbons. She looked just like...

Cloud jumped and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair. He hoped he looked all right. Then he grabbed his shoes and ran out the door as he tried to pull them on.

Tifa handed Aeris a cup of tea, "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome Aeris," Tifa replied.

Aeris shook her head, "Why do you keep calling me Aeris?"

Tifa smiled slightly, she gently picked a picture up from a shelf and handed it to her. It was a picture of the members of AVALANCHE from their trip to the Gold Saucer. 

Tifa began to point to each of the people in the picture and explain who they were and where Aeris had met them. No one seemed familiar to Aeris.

"Who is the guy with his arm around me?" Aeris asked pointing to Cloud.

"That would be-" Tifa started then the doorbell rang, "Hold on."

Tifa got up and hurried to the door. Aeris followed her because she was curious to see who was visiting Tifa. Tifa opened the door and saw a slightly out-of-breath Cloud Strife.

"Cloud?" Aeris asked in a whisper. She looked slightly confused and blinked shaking her head.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked looking past Tifa and right into Aeris's bright green eyes. His own blue ones opened wide in shock.

"I-I'm sorry," Aeris stammered. She stepped back a little. "His eyes," she thought, "they're so familiar…"

"Aeris, why don't you go have another cup of tea. I really to talk to Cloud for a minute." Tifa said.

Aeris nodded slightly her eyes were still locked with Cloud's. After a second she pulled her eyes away and slipped back into the kitchen.

"Aeris," Cloud whispered as he watched her retreating form. He almost chased after her.

"Cloud," Tifa said uneasily, "She doesn't remember anything."

"But Tifa, she knew my name, you, you heard her yourself! She said Cloud when she saw me at the door!" Cloud said frantically. 

"I showed her the picture from the Gold Saucer, she wanted to know who the guy with his arm around her was." Tifa said looking right up into his eyes, "She doesn't remember."

"I've still got to talk to her," Cloud said, "Maybe…"

He walked toward the kitchen full of hope.

"…Maybe I finally have my second chance."


	4. 

Aeris stood looking out of the kitchen window

Author Note: Thank you to my first reviewers, Lena, White Illusion, and Kronos. I thought the chapters were a little short too but I didn't know what else to do. The rest of the chapters are longer! If I can get an idea to make the first chapters longer I'll fix them and let everyone know! Thank you again for your help.

I also realized I hadn't put in my own little disclaimer on the other chapters…

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters I just use them for my enjoyment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud talking to Aeris

Aeris talking to Cloud

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris stood looking out of the kitchen window. She sipped her tea as the sun set; giving off pink light that made her look like an angel. As if she could feel Cloud watching her, she turned around and gazed at him.

"Oh! Hello, do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar…" Aeris said tilting her head to the side slightly, "The picture! You're the young man from the picture! The one with his arm around me."

"You don't remember my name?" Cloud asked.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry- I…"

"It's okay, I'm Cloud Strife," he said getting an idea, "Me.....? I do a little bit of everything."

"Oh.... a jack of all trades." Aeris said with a giggle.

Cloud grinned as he remembered the first time she'd said that. They both sat down at the kitchen table. Aeris poured Cloud a cup of tea.

"Can you tell me about the day we took this picture Cloud?" Aeris asked as she picked up the photo. 

Cloud looked at it and smiled, "Well if I remember, we had just stopped at the Gold Saucer to get the keystone from Dio. Dio owns the Gold Saucer and we needed the keystone to get into the Temple of the Ancients. Well anyway, we'd just gotten there…"

****

** Flash Back **

"Hey everyone! Come on! I want a picture of everyone! This way we'll always remember what we've gone through together!" Aeris called out to her friends.

"Personally there are parts of this trip I'd love to forget!" Cid yelled with a big grin. He loved to tease his female friends.

"Geez Cid," Yuffie shouted, "Why are you always ssoooo difficult?!" 

"Shut up Yuffie!" Cid said as he began to walk to one side of the group.

"AWWW poor Ciddy upset," Yuffie asked in an annoying tone of voice.

"Don't call me that!" Cid yelled.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and went to stand behind Cid. Suddenly, a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Barret NO!" Tifa squealed, "Put me DOWN!"

"Not a chance Tifa," Barret said, "So yer best bet would be to stop wiggling before I drop ya."

"Come on everyone let's get a picture I wanna see if anyone I know still works here!" Cait Sith yelled. He was jumping up and down in his strange little dance.

Nanaki sat there looking at him, "I swear," he muttered under his breath, "I'll never understand humans or magical stuffed animals."

Vincent stood off to one side, like usual, being a loner.

"Vincey! Come stand with the rest of us! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS REMEMBER!" Yuffie yelled from behind Cid. 

Vincent's shoulders sagged a little, "Why me?" He thought, "What did I do to deserve Yuffie?" He slowly made his way toward Cid and Yuffie. Yuffie giggled and jumped on Vincent's back. Vincent almost fell down but held her up. He grabbed onto her legs so she wouldn't fall off and get hurt. 

"Excuse me sir," Aeris said as she ran up to a man by the door, "Will you please take our picture?"

"Sure," said the man.

"Thank you!" she said happily, "Barret carry Tifa over there!" she looked up at Cloud and giggled, "Um… Cait Sith can you move to the left a little? There you go!" she looked at Cloud and giggled again, "Okay ready?" She hurried toward the middle and looked at Cloud still giggling. Cloud put his arm around her and she smiled at him, "Okay, one, two, three, CHEEZE!" 

Everyone smiled and the man took a few shots. Then we split up. You, Barret, and me headed toward the Battle Square to get the keystone from Dio. All the way I wondered why you kept giggling and staring at me.

I wish I could remember… I would tell you

Well anyway… we went to talk to Dio. I got the keystone we needed after battling in the Battle Square. Then we headed for the Station…

"Excuse me, sir," said the workman, "I'm sorry. The Tram is out of order right now."

"...so?" Cloud asked.

"I'm really sorry! I'm afraid you won't be able to leave until it's fully repaired." He said. 

Cait Sith came running up behind up behind Cloud, Aeris, and Barret, "What's wrong?" 

Cloud quickly explained their situation to him. 

"Too bad. It happens, though." Cait Sith said, "I know! Let's stay at the hotel! They know me here. I'll go talk to them." 

He bounced off in his energetic manner. Cloud just stood there looking after him. 

"I will let you know once the repairs are completed." The worker said as he returned to repairing the tram.

We went around looking for everyone to tell them where we were staying. Later that night we were all sitting in the lobby of the Ghost Hotel. Everyone but Cid, who was dozing in a chair, chatted with someone around them.. 

"We don't usually get the chance to be together like this, huh?" Cait Sith said, "Cloud, how 'bout it? Can you tell us what's happened so far? I don't really know what's gon' on because I wasn't here in the beginning." 

Cid looked up, "Yeah! I'm all for it!" 

"I been here since the beginnin', an' I still don't know what the hell's goin' on either." Barret said angrily, "Cloud, the hell's goin' on? C'mon, tell us!" 

"All right, I'll give it a shot..." Cloud said, "Phew... We are going after Sephiroth. Sephiroth must be in search of the Promised Land." 

"The Promised Land?" Cid asked sleepily. 

"A land full of Mako energy, ... or at least that's what the 

Shinra believe." Cloud said, "I don't know if it actually exists." 

Aeris stepped forward a little, "The Cetras return to the Promised Land. A land that promises boundless happiness." 

"Cetra? That some kinda disease?" Barret asked glancing at her with a funny look on his face.

"That's what the Ancients call themselves," Aeris said exasperatedly, "Hey, didn't you listen to the elders at Cosmo Canyon? ...You don't 'know' where the Promised Land of the Ancients is. You search and travel, until you feel it. Like you just know, '...this is the Promised Land.'" 

Cloud turned toward Aeris, "Aeris... can you feel it too?" 

"I think so." Aeris said quietly.

"So Sephiroth is traveling the world because he's searching for the Promised Land? Is that it?" Tifa asked.

"That, and one other thing he's searching for." Aeris said.

"The Black Materia..." Cloud whispered

"I heard from Dio that a man in a Black Cape was lookin' for the Black Materia." Cait Sith said

"I don't even know what the Black Cape is..." Tifa said slightly confused, "How many men with Black Capes and number tattoos are there?" 

"...you know, of course... My tattoo is number 13." Nanaki said.

"How did you get that tattoo?" Cloud asked.

"...Hojo put it on me. Everything else is just war scars, but the number was done by Hojo." Nanaki said softly. 

"So there are at least 13!?" Tifa half asked half declared. 

"...You know......" Aeris said, "I think Hojo did something to those men in the Black Capes. But I don't know what it has to do with Sephiroth though... That's why I think we should just go after Sephiroth himself." 

"Yeah, me too!" Barret shouted, "It's all just to damn confusin'." 

"And..." Aeris started quietly. Then she put her hands to her face. "I'm sorry, forget it! I think I'm tired. I'm going to bed now." She hurried up the stairs and into her room.

"What was that, all of a sudden!?" Cait Sith asked looking at the door to her room, "Is that all? How 'bout the Black Materia?" 

Cloud shrugged, "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." 

"Now all we gotta do is take action! We're startin' tomorrow!!" Barret yelled. Then he ran up the stairs.

"Cloud..." Nanaki started as he turned to face Cloud, "I'm number 13. Am I going to go mad too?" 

Tifa looked shocked and knelt beside him, "I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been all right so far, right?" 

"But..." Nanaki began to protest.

"Be strong." She said with a slight tremor to her voice.

Nanaki looked at the floor, "But, I..." 

"Stop it, Red XIII! Be strong!" She said her voice shaking even more.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked looking at her back as she knelt down next to him.

"You're not the only one who's worried!" She yelled almost in tears. She turned to head up to her room.

"I don't know what's goin' on, but we're in a bad situation..." Cait Sith said, stating the obvious.

Vincent turned to Cid and shook his shoulder, "Come on Cid."

Cid let out a loud snore in reply. 

After we finally woke Cid up, everyone headed up to his or her rooms. I had just gotten in and was watching the balloons as they floated by my window. I was trying to figure out what had made you run off when there was a knock at my door…

Aeris looked at Cloud, locked her hands behind her back, and began to giggle helplessly. 

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked. He was quite obviously confused.

Aeris leaned toward Cloud and grinned, "You want to go on a date?" 

"What?" Cloud's head snapped up and he looked at her.

Aeris let out an exasperated sigh, "A DA-TE! Or haven't you ever gone on one?" 

Cloud smiled sheepishly, "Well, not a real one..." 

Aeris giggled "No, just a mixed-up kid..." She ran around behind him and started pushing him out the door, "Oh well. Come on, let's go." 

"Hey," Cloud yelled in mock objection.

We headed toward the Station and figuring we'd decide something from there…

"Tonight's Enchantment Night! All the attractions are free." Called a man from the Event Square, "How 'bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!" 

"Come on, let's go." Aeris yelled with a giggle.

"Congratulations!!" Yelled the usher, "You are our 100th couple today! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!!!!" 

"Wha?" Cloud asked in shock.

"Oh, now, it's not hard," the usher said, "Just play it however you want to and 

the rest of the cast will cover up for you. Come this way." 

"H, hey!" Cloud protested already knowing he lost.

"This sounds like fun. Come on Cloud, let's do it." Aeris giggled and ran after the usher.

We stood offstage and the curtain opened. The backdrop is painted with of a house, a Debu Chocobo, and "GOLD SAUCER" scrawled in clumsy white letters. They told me to go on and gave me a shove. I ran on and a voice boomed from offstage.

"Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!" 

A knight danced onstage and stopped next to Cloud, "Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred!" 

Cloud sort of looks around with a dazed look on his face.

"Hey, it's your line." He whispered. 

Cloud points to himself and looked at the knight.

"Yeah, you. Ahem!" The knight said standing up and rolling his head, "Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred! I know in my soul. Please... please save Princess Rosa!" He knelt down and raised his arms, "Now... Please talk... to the King....!!" 

The King danced out on stage. Cloud ran over to him and stood next to him.

"Oh... legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa..." On the peak of a dangerous mountain... dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados... who's kidnapped Princess Rosa... But... you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you......." 

A wizard danced out on stage and Cloud

"Who will you talk to?" Boomed the king. 

"The wizard," Cloud said a little too loudly. He ran over to the wizard.

"I am the great wizard, Vorman." Said the wizard, "What do you wish to know?" 

Cloud thought for a moment. "I could mess this up and lots of fun…" he thought. Then he glanced up at Aeris who was waiting in the wings. , "I couldn't do that to Aeris…" He looked at the wizard. "The Evil Dragon King's weakness." 

"Ahh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be... Yes, it must be... True love! The power of love... is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King...!" The wizard yelled happily.

"Oh what is going to happen next...! Oh... Legendary hero... look!" The narrator boomed. 

Everyone gasped hugely as a giant stuffed dragon swings out on stage. He was holding Aeris, who was playing the part of the Princess.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Screamed the Evil Dragon King, "I am the Evil Dragon King... Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting... you!"

"Please help me... Legendary Hero!" Aeris called in a voice slightly higher pitched than usual. She looked up at the dragon, "psst...... like that?" 

"Gaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary hero... Alfred! I already know... your name!" The Evil Dragon King yelled.

"And now... Legendary Hero...! Here is what will happen... to your beloved......." the wizard cried spreading his arms, "A kiss! The power of True Love!!" 

Cloud's jaw dropped, "I get to kiss Aeris!" he thought wildly. He ran over to her and knelt before her taking her hand. He glances up into her emerald eyes for a second then kisses her hand. 

Aeris let out a slightly shaky breath, "Cloud... I mean, Alfred..." 

Cloud helped Aeris to her feet and keeps his eyes locked to hers. She blushes slightly and smiles. Then the Evil Dragon King began to yell breaking the magic between Cloud and Aeris.

"Arrggaahhh!! Curses...... The power of... love!!" He screamed as he "flies" offstage.

"Oh... look! Love has... triumphed! Now let's all return... And celebrate." The king cries joyfully.

The wizard nods, "Yes let's... yes let's...!" 

The king, knight, and wizard all dance off stage. Cloud and Aeris shrug and follow off, dancing as well.

Oh, how profound the power of love... And so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after." The narrator boomed. Then the lights fade and the curtain closes.

Did we really get to do that?

Yes it was so much fun

I wish I could remember…

Well the next thing we decided to do was head for a ride on the gondola… 

"Two, please." Aeris said cheerfully.

"Here you are, two tickets." Said the ticket seller, "Enjoy the sights of the Gold Saucer."

Cloud and Aeris climbed into the gondola and it set off.

Aeris stared out the window and Cloud stared at her, _"I really should tell her…"_ He thought, _"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"_

Aeris gasped, "Wow, how nice." 

Cloud glanced out the window and nodded his agreement. Then returned to his thoughts.

_"She must have _some_ feelings for me. She did ask me on this date didn't she?"_

Aeris gasped again "Oh! Look, Cloud." 

Cloud pulled his thoughts together again. He looked out the window and watched as some chocobos flew by. 

Aeris sighed, "It's so pretty." 

__

"But what if it was_ just 'payment' for being her body guard. No that couldn't be it…"_

Suddenly, some fireworks exploded in a rainbow of colors outside the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Aeris said. 

__

"Okay, I'm going to tell her. Right now…"

Cloud opened his mouth to say something when Aeris began to talk.

".........first off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike." Aeris whispered, "Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture... I think I must have seen him again, in you..." She quickly shook her head, "But you're different." She looked down again, "Things are different..." 

Outside the sky was still lit with brilliant colors. Inside the gondola Cloud watched Aeris speechlessly. 

"Cloud..." she whispered, "I'm searching for you... I want to meet you." 

Cloud looked at her peculiarly "But I'm right here." 

I know, I know... what I mean is... I want to meet..... you." Aeris whispered almost in audibly.

Then as the gondola pulled in the one last bright yellow blast went off, Aeris shook her head and smiled. Then they both climbed out of the gondola. 

"I had fun tonight. Let's go together again." Aeris said. Her face still glowed with the smile she'd given him before they'd exited the gondola.

Cloud looked at the ground. He felt like an idiot for not telling her the truth. Aeris's smile dimmed.

"You don't like being with me?" she asked in a slightly hurt voice.

Cloud shook his head quickly. Aeris smiled again, "I'm glad. Next time we come, let's take our time and go on more rides. Oh, look at the time. We'd better get going." 

We headed back to our rooms and got some sleep. The next morning Barret, you, and I headed off to the Temple of the Ancients.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now before I get reviews telling me my chapters are too long, I will tell you this is probably my longest chapter. Hope you are enjoying it so far.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inside the Temple, we found Tseng, a turk, dying. He handed over the keystone and we continued inside. After passing through the obstacles the Anciet- Cetra put to stop the unworthy, we found Sephiroth. Sephiroth was the evil threatening the planet. We had to fight one of his monsters. But by then he was gone. So we tried to take the Black Materia. But the temple would have come down on us if we had. Cait Sith offered to use his stuffed body as a sacrifice. We got the materia but Sephiroth returned. He did something to me and I gave him the materia… I also hit you." He stopped not wanting to continue.

"There's something else…" Aeris said, "Tell me."

Cloud took a deep breath, "We went to the City of the Ancients, so you could pray for the planet. I had this dream, while we were in Bone Village. You and I were in the Sleeping Forest. I apologized for what Sephiroth made me do to you. You told me not to worry about it. I told you I couldn't help it. You said that I should REALLY worry about it and you'd handle Sephiroth. Then you told me to take care of myself so I didn't have a breakdown. Then you told me that we were in the Sleeping Forest and you were going to pray for Holy to save the planet. You were the only Cetra so you had to do it. You waved to me and told me you had to go and would be back when it was all over."

"That's not it…" Aeris said. She looked straight into his eyes, "Now what's the part you're not telling me?"

"Tifa, Barret, and I got a Lunar Harp and went after you. When we finally got there. I heard your voice. I followed it down to an altar. You were kneeling there, praying to Holy, I told Tifa and Barret to wait and I crossed the water and climbed the stairs to the altar. Then Sephiroth started to messed with my head again and I- I-"

"You almost killed me…" Aeris whispered.

"What?" Cloud in an astonished voice.

"I'm right aren't I?" she asked.

He nodded, "Tifa and Barret snapped me out of it and then Sephiroth fell from the sky and… and… killed you."

"Oh my…" Aeris whispered, "Cloud, how that must have hurt you." She stood up.

"Part of me died with you, but that was in the past, you're back now. Everything will be fine." Cloud said standing up also.

"And you'll finally have that chance to tell me what you never did…" Aeris whispered looking up into his unnaturally bright blue eyes.

"Yes… I'll have that chance now…." He said quietly. He moved closer to her, "Aeris, I-I-" he bent closer to her, "I-"

"Cloud! Aeris!" Tifa yelled from upstairs.

That broke the spell, "I- I'm sorry Aeris,"

"No, no," Aeris said, "It's okay. I better see what Tifa needed."

"Yeah and I really gotta get home, I live right down the street. Feel free to visit anytime!"

"I may just take you up on that offer someday. I hope you know that!" She giggled, "Good bye Cloud." She held out her hand.

Cloud grinned getting another idea. He knelt down and took her hand. He kissed it just like he did that night so long ago, "Good bye, princess Rosa."

"Oh Alfred!" she said with another giggle.

Cloud laughed and headed out the door after sweeping Aeris an exaggerated bow. She hurried up the stairs and into Tifa's room.

Aeris came into Tifa's room humming a little song she was making up. Tifa was looking at her a bit strangely. Aeris grinned and laughed.

"I really like Cloud Strife," Aeris said happily.

"You always did," Tifa said with a slight smile as she remembered a few hints Cloud had dropped. 

"I really wish I could remember everything he told me. It sounded like fun for the most part," Aeris said watching Cloud walk down the street from Tifa's window.

"Maybe it'll all make sense one day," Tifa said hoping it would be true.

"Maybe…" Aeris said, "But one thing Tifa, you really have a bad sense of timing."

"What?" Tifa asked.

She laughed "Oh nothing, not a thing…"

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes, I've gotta go talk to Cloud. Make yourself at home." Tifa said pulling on a pair of shoes.

"Alright, bye Tifa." Aeris said as she kept looking out the window.

"And if you're tired, your bedroom's right down the hall. Bye Aeris."

Tifa headed out of the house and down the street, "I wonder what he said to her…" she thought.

She knocked on Cloud door still pondering this question.

"Tifa, just the lady I wanted to see. Come on in!" Cloud said with a grin.

Tifa smiled, "What's up?"

"Well," Cloud started, "I got this idea. I'd like to take Aeris to see the people we've met, and the places we've been. Maybe it will help her. First, I thought we'd go see Nanaki so she could learn about the Cetra. Then to Wutai so she could meet Yuffie. Then we'd go somewhere else to see somebody else. Finally we'd end up at the Gold Saucer."

"Um… that sounds great," Tifa said, "I had an idea similar to that one but yours is better. You can talk to her about it tonight."

"That's what I figured I'd do," Cloud said, "Look I'll see you later, I've got a few things to do. Bye."

"Goodbye Cloud," Tifa said letting herself out. Cloud hurried up the stairs to pack and figure out what he'd say to her that night.

**Later That Night**

Cloud sat up on the roof of his house watching the stars. Aeris sat at her window wishing she were out there with him. As if he could read her thoughts, Cloud looked over toward Tifa's house and saw her. He waived and she waived back blushing slightly because she been caught staring at him.

He laughed and stood up. Then he began to run as fast as he could. He jumped from his roof to Tifa's. Aeris grinned and pulled the window open.

"You're crazy!" she yelled as he climbed up next to her window.

"Maybe," he said grinning like an idiot, "But only for you!"

"Cloud!" She squealed turning a brighter shade of red than before.

"Yes," he asked plainly.

"OH!" she exclaimed in mock anger.

Cloud laughed at her embarrassed state, "Come out here and sit with me. It's a great night!"

She looked down at the ground and shuddered, "I'll fall!"

"No you won't," Cloud said plainly, "I'll protect you, don't worry." He held out his hand to her.

"O-okay," she said taking his hand. She put her legs over the windowsill and began to slide down. Cloud put his hands on her waist to help her down. She grabbed onto his shoulders and slid down the rest of the way.

"Thank you," she whispered afraid to let go of his shoulders. 

He smiled, "Don't worry about it. I've got you and I won't let you fall."

Tifa walked into her room with a tray of cookies and a glass of milk. She walked up to her window to see if Cloud was still on the roof. She saw Cloud holding Aeris and moving to kiss her. She dropped the tray and it clattered to the floor.

Aeris gasped and stepped back. Cloud looked toward Tifa's room where the sound came from. Tifa ducked so they couldn't see her. 

Aeris climbed to another part of the roof. Cloud followed her and sat beside her. He was trying to find the right words to ask the question burning in his mind.

"It's so pretty," Aeris whispered looking up into the heavens.

Cloud smiled, "Yeah, it is." 

Aeris sighed and looked at Cloud, "I really like it here. You can see all the stars, the moon, all of the town."

"I've come up here every night since I've come to Nibelhiem. I always hoped, maybe, I don't know…"

Aeris shivered, "Oh…"

Cloud looked at her with concern, "You cold?" He put his arm around her until the shivers subsided. He almost moved his arm when Aeris put her head on his shoulder. 

"Aeris," Cloud started, "How would you like to meet all of the people from the picture?"

"I'd love it!" she exclaimed.

"Well I can take you there, we could leave tomorrow and go to Cosmo Canyon. You could meet Nanaki." Cloud said.

"I'd really like that," Aeris said. She still hadn't moved her head.

"Great we'll leave tomorrow sometime." Cloud said happily.

Aeris sighed and they both sat on the roof for hours. Neither of them said another word. They didn't need to.

"Goodnight Cloud," Aeris said leaning on the windowsill.

Cloud glanced at his watch, "No my dear, good morning, it's twelve-thirty."

Aeris laughed and leaned down a little more, "Well then good morning Cloud. You can be so funny."

Cloud stood up a little taller, "And you can be so adorable." He moved a little closer.

Suddenly there was a crash in the alley behind the house. Aeris pulled herself back in the window.

"Goodbye Cloud," she said with a nervous smile.

"See you in a few hours," Cloud said. Then he made the jump to his rooftop, "Why does that keep happening?" Cloud asked himself.

Aeris sighed as she closed her bedroom window, "Why do I want to kiss him? I barely remember him!" She thought.

__

"Because he was very important to you before. And will be again…" said an invisible voice.

"Who said that?" Aeris asked inside her head.

__

"I'm the voices of the planet, I can talk to you. Usually only you. I'm here to help you young Cetra."

"Young what?" Aeris asked silently.

__

"Cetra, you are a Cetra or as some say Ancient. You are the sole survivor of the Cetra line. When you go to see Nanaki you will learn more."

"Okay," Aeris said, "Is it okay if I get some sleep now? I'm really tired."

__

"Of course my daughter, goodnight."

"Good morning," Aeris corrected. Then she heard something, "Did the planet just chuckle?" she asked herself.


	6. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't own any of the FF7 characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa paced back and forth across her bedroom. It was after midnight and they were _still_ out there. She glanced out again, Cloud was helping Aeris back into her room. She was leaning out the window and Cloud was… going to kiss her!

Silently she wished for another tray to drop. Then she heard a crash in the street below. She sighed in relief then she caught herself.

"What's wrong with me? Aeris and Cloud are my friends! I should be happy for them! Why am I doing this?"

"Because you're jealous." Said a familiar male voice. A voice Tifa wished she'd never hear again, "I killed her to help you. You and spike over there are meant for each other. Then because of you, Cloud, and Holy, she's back. All my hard work gone to waste."

Tifa spun around and was face to face with Sephiroth, "What are you talking about?"

He casually sat down on her bed, "You made a wish, Cloud has been praying for it since I killed her, Holy was feeling generous. Now she's back and you're miserable. If you were to help me come back, I could kill her and you would have Cloud."

"He'll just kill you again," Tifa said flatly.

"Not if there's no reason to suspect me. Aeris came back without a memory. I'll be the same way. But you can give me my memory back. A single kiss on the lips from the one who helped resurrect you gives you back your memory. They don't know that and I go on acting ignorant. Sad because the girl was killed by a freak accident." Sephiroth said smugly, "I had a long time to think this out."

"You can't kill her. I won't allow it! She's my friend." Tifa said looking straight into his eyes.

"Okay, so we figure something else out." Sephiroth said nonchalantly, "Not that I care." 

Tifa thought for a minute then made a face, "So I'd have to kiss you?"

"I know not something either of us want to do. I'd honestly rather have the annoying little ninja kiss me." Sephiroth looked up at her and laughed. A regular laugh like a regular person.

"Heck I'm sure you'd rather have Barret kiss you if it came down to it!" Tifa said laughing too.

Sephiroth laughed harder, "What a funny girl." He thought.

"Look, while you explain everything, I'm going to get ready for bed. Okay?" Tifa said grabbing her pajamas.

"Whatever." Sephiroth said looking at the clock.

Tifa went into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas. Then she brushed her teeth, "So how do I bring you back?"

"It's simple. You don't do anything. Now that I have a reason to come back I just have to ask Holy and hope for generosity. If it works I'll be where ever I am when you fall asleep." Sephiroth said as he took off his cape and put it on a chair.

Tifa pulled open the door, "That's it?"

"That's…"he started looking toward the door, "I-I-it."

"She gorgeous!" Sephiroth thought, "The Cetra's okay but Tifa's… wow! What the hell's wrong with Strife?"

"I wonder why he's staring at me like that." She looked back in the mirror. She was wearing a blue tank top and grey boxer shorts, "I don't have anything on my face. Nothing on my shirt." She turned back around. He was still staring at her. 

"I-I'm going to go to bed now, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Tifa said smiling nervously, "G-good night" 

"Night Tifa," Sephiroth said, "See ya in the morning."

Tifa climbed into her bed and Sephiroth settled down into a chair. He grabbed his cape and pulled it around him like a blanket. He closed his eyes and looked like he was asleep. Tifa glanced over at him.

"If he wasn't evil," Tifa thought, "He'd actually be handsome."

As if he could tell she was looking at him, he opened his eyes. Tifa closed hers quickly so he wouldn't know she had been staring.

Sephiroth looked over at the woman who only twenty minutes ago was one of his worst enemies. Now she was his… friend? 

"No," he thought, "Not quite friend, ally perhaps. She wants Strife, I wanna live, we both win." He looked at the now sleeping Tifa, "Quite honestly, I don't know what he sees in him. She could have any man she wanted! I mean she's definitely pretty, anyone could see that. She's obviously smart, she killed me didn't she?" He grinned at this thought, then he yawned and stretched. When he opened his eyes again Tifa was giving him a funny look. He frowned and turned over on the chair.

Tifa shrugged and fell asleep wondering what might happen in the future.

Tifa's alarm went off at six the next morning. She hit the button and got up to go running like she did every morning. She turned around to see Sephiroth sitting in her favorite chair asleep. She stifled a scream as the events of the previous night flooded her memory. Sephiroth was back and she helped him! 

"But he's not evil… yet." Tifa thought, "He's really pretty handsome."

She noticed his cape had fallen off in the night so she ran to her closet and grabbed a blanket. She gently covered him with it and smiled, "Maybe, just maybe, I'll wait for a while before I give him his memory back." She thought as she left for the store. "After all," she thought, "He'll need something to wear."

Tifa ran back to her house carrying a shopping bag in her hand. She opened the door quietly hoping to sneak in quietly so she didn't wake anyone. Aeris was sitting on the stairs shaking like a leaf.

"Tifa, who is that man in your room?" Aeris asked quietly.

"That's Sephiroth, he's a friend of mine," Tifa lied, Aeris didn't need to know everything.

"I've seen him before, I don't know where…" Aeris whispered, "I'm going over to Cloud's we're going to be leaving soon. Thank you for everything." Aeris quickly got up and left.

"That's right," Tifa thought, "they're leaving. That will give me more time to get adjusted and keep him from going back down the same path as before."

She hurried up the stairs and slipped into her room. Sephiroth was still asleep in the chair. Tifa looked down at him and smiled. She brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen onto his face. 

Sephiroth's eyes opened slowly and he stared into her amethyst eyes, "Please tell me I'm alive and that you're not an angel." He said.

Tifa smiled and let out a little giggle, "Good morning Sephiroth."

He blinked, "Sephiroth?"

"Oh you poor guy, you really don't remember anything do you?" Tifa said sympathetically. She handed him the bag, "Go on and get changed. We can talk over breakfast. Oh and you probably won't remember, my name is Tifa Lockheart." Tifa walked out the door to go get breakfast ready.

Sephiroth shrugged and took the jeans and white t-shirt Tifa had just given him into the bathroom.

"Geez, I really need a hair cut! My hair's almost longer that Tifa's." he thought. He splashed some water on his face and wiped it off with a towel. Then he walked into the hallway.

"What do you mean Sephiroth' HERE?" Cloud yelled.

"Shut up you idiot! He'll hear you!" Tifa yelled back.

"Tifa, listen to me, he's a murderer! He'll kill us all! You weren't there the day Sephiroth…"

"But you've told me about it enough for me to know every detail by heart. That was in the past. Things can be different now." Tifa said trying to stay calm, "We can help him…"

"I will not help you! Damn it Tifa! He killed my one love! Who's to say he won't do it again?!" Cloud said quieter than before.

Sephiroth walked into the kitchen and looked straight at Cloud, "Sir, I'm sorry for what ever I did to you. I cannot remember for some reason. But I am truly sorry." 

Cloud glared at him and reached for the Buster Sword that he always carried. Sephiroth jumped back as Cloud swung at him.

"Get out of my house and don't come back until you can control yourself!" Tifa said angrily.

Cloud abruptly shoved his sword back in it's holder. Then he stormed out of her house and slammed the door.

"Tifa I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-" Sephiroth started.

Tifa cut him off, "No, Cloud's just being stupid. Ignore him, he'll get over it in time."

"What did I do to him?" Sephiroth asked sitting down in a chair.

"I can tell you the whole story," Tifa said, "If you want to hear it." He nodded and she started, "Cloud wanted to be a SOLDIER, he idolized you. You were the great Sephiroth. Twelve feet tall and stronger then ten men sort of thing. You and him were on a mission together here. Then you went crazy, you burn Nibelhiem to the ground. You also gave me a good slice," she held up her shirt to reveal a scar.

"How could I have done this to you? I-I cannot begin to apologize. How could I hurt anyone as sweet and beautiful as you?" he stood up and took her hand, "I'm so sorry."

Tifa smiled, "I settled up with you a long time ago. But you have to let me finish. You decided to make yourself a god by combining with the Planet. In the process you put your sword through Aeris Gainsborough, his one love. He never got over it. After a chase we caught up with you. Then we… well… to put it bluntly, we killed you. That's why you don't remember anything. I brought you back, but you don't have any memories.

Sephiroth sighed, "That's what you meant…"

"Sadly, but you came back a good person. I like you much more this way," Tifa said with a smile. She squeezed the hand that still hadn't let go of hers.

Sephiroth laughed, "Who wouldn't?"

Tifa laughed, "I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh without it sounding deranged. I really like it better." She smiled.

"I'll bet that's the first time you've ever smiled at me. I think your smile is pretty." He stepped toward her, "I love it when you smile." He pulled her a little closer. "It's like seeing a rainbow…"

Tifa looked up at him, "Thank you," she whispered.

"What the hell?!" Sephiroth?! You better get the hell away from Tifa 'fore I blast some bullets up yer ass!"

Tifa spun around and was face to face with Barret, "No Barret stop!"

"What?" Barret asked in shock, "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't kill this SOB right now!"

"Because if you so much as take one step toward I'll kick you out of my house! Don't believe me? Go ask Strife! I just sent him on his way for threatening Sephiroth. Now go and come back when you can control yourself!"

Barret looked at her for a second then he scratched his head, "Shit Tifa," He turned around to head for the door and started to swear a blue streak.

"And watch your language in my house!" she yelled after him.

Tifa turned around to apologize to Sephiroth and realized he'd left. 


	7. 

Tifa quickly climbed the steps

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! Your reviews have been a great inspiration! And once again, I do not own any of the FF7 characters… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tifa quickly climbed the steps. Sephiroth sat on her bed looking at the window.

"Tifa go, I don't deserve to live. I'm sure that I hurt that man you called Barret. I've hurt so many people. So many…" A tear rolled down his cheek. 

Tifa sat down on the bed next to him, "But you can feel and cry now. The person that hurt those people felt no remorse. He didn't cry when he killed Aeris or cut me or nearly destroyed the planet. He often laughed at them." She wiped the tear off of his cheek.

"Thank you Tifa," He whispered.

Cloud hurried to get Aeris away from Nibelhiem, away from Sephiroth…

"Cloud could we go to see Nanaki?" Aeris asked.

"Sure." Cloud said only half-paying attention to her.

"The planet told me I should go ask him about the Cetra," Aeris said.

That got Cloud's full attention, "How did you know?"

"The planet told me last night. I'm the last of the Cetra and I'm supposed to go talk to Nanaki about the Cetra." She said omitting the fact the planet also said Cloud was very important.

"Okay we'll head for Cosmo Canyon." He said turning his head to the horizon.

Barret left Tifa's house and headed toward the Shinra mansion. If Sephiroth was back, everyone needed to know. He ran through the mansion all the way to the room with Vincent's coffin. He knocked on the lid and received no answer. He lifted the lid and only saw a small white envelope. On the front were the words "To My Friends." Barret opened the envelope.

"To my dear friends,

Thank you all for what you've done for me. I've decided to go exploring for myself. I cannot tell where I'll be because I do not know myself. If I don't return I just want to say, Thank you for being my friends.

Until we meet again,

Vincent Valentine"

"Great," Barret muttered, "Vincent decides to go all explorer on us just when we need him." He headed out of the house and toward Wutai.

Cloud and Aeris arrived at Cosmo Canyon and were admitted without much trouble except a few looks from people that knew Aeris had died. They entered Bugenhagen's laboratory. Nanaki sat behind a large stack of books. He looked up.

"Cloud? It's been almost six years since I saw-" he looked at the girl behind Cloud, "Aeris?"

She took a deep breath, "Cloud," she said, "Please tell me you can hear that lion too. I feel weird enough being able to hear the planet but I don't think I'd be able to take hearing animals too.

Nanaki gave Cloud a funny look, "Cloud?"

"Hold on a sec Nanaki," Cloud said turning to Aeris, "Aeris this is Nanaki, you remember, from the picture."

"Oh, yes I remember now, hi Nanaki." she said with a wave.

"Hello Aeris," he said shooting a look at Cloud.

"Aeris why don't you take a look at some of the books." Cloud said.

She nodded and headed toward a wall of books. Cloud quickly explained everything to Nanaki. Aeris couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Yes, I remember reading something like that…" Nanaki said.

__

"It's in the Fourth Book of the Ancients."

"The planet says it's in the Fourth Book of the Ancients." Aeris said.

Nanaki nodded, "Now if I could stop being like grandfather and remember where I put things."

Aeris closed her eyes, "Planet can you tell me where the book is?"

__

"The bookcase right in front of you. Third book in the fifth row."

"Thank you," Aeris whispered aloud. She ran to the bookcase and pulled the book out. She handed it to Cloud.

"Lets get started," Cloud said putting the book down.

"Mommy!" yelled a little with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, "Mommy where are you?!"

Yuffie looked up from the book she had been writing in, "Yes Aeris dear?"

Aeris sniffled miserably, "Barret and Cid were hitting me with rocks!"

"No we weren't!" Barret and Cid both yelled simultaneously.

Yuffie smiled, "Come here Aeris, I have something to give you." 

Aeris grinned and followed her mother. Yuffie pulled out a piece of all and lightning materia. Then she pulled out a Wizard Staff. After snapping the materia into place, Yuffie handed it to her daughter.

"This belonged to the woman I named you after. You look a great deal like her," Yuffie said as she pulled out a picture and pointed to Aeris. "Her name was Aeris Gainsborough, she was a flower seller."

"That's why my middle name is Rosa right?" Aeris asked.

Yuffie chuckled, "No it not dear, but I'll save that story for another day," She put the picture away again. "Now come on I'll teach you how to use that thing."

"Tifa," Sephiroth yelled up the stairs, "We'll be late if you don't hurry!"

Tifa looked down the stairs, "Sorry," she said putting in her earrings, "I'm hurrying." 

When she finally got her earrings in and slipped her shoes on, she ran down the stairs, "Ready!" she called.

Sephiroth turned around and smiled. Tifa smiled too, "He looks great!" she thought. Sephiroth had asked her to go to a little restaurant that had been built in Nibelhiem a while ago. No one went there much until lately. 

Sephiroth brushed at the sleeve of his jacket. He had donned a black tux with a blue tie. He had cut his hair short. 

"It looks good on him, " Tifa thought.

He got her coat for her and then they left for the restaurant.

"Lightning bolt" Aeris yelled. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the tree Aeris had been aiming at.

"Good job Aeris!" Yuffie called, "Now promise me you'll only use it to defend yourself. Don't go after your brothers until they hit you. Promise?"

"I promise," Aeris said grinning mischievously. She skipped off around the front of the house. Yuffie laughed and hurried through the house so she could see what would happen.

"Nice stick," Cid taunted as he tossed a rock up and down. Barret also grabbed a rock and tossed it past her head. Aeris looked at her mother who nodded.

Aeris closed her eyes, "Lightning Bolt!" she yelled. Then two bolts of lightning shot from the sky and hit the boys who fell to the ground in a daze.

Aeris grinned at her mother and skipped back around the house.

"Teaching our daughter how to use materia already?" asked a voice behind Yuffie.

Yuffie beamed and turned to see Vincent standing at the door.

"Hey our little boys deserved it," Yuffie protested, "They were throwing rocks at poor little Aeris."

"The considerate little mother huh?" Vincent teased. He pulled Yuffie into his arms.

"Aren't I always?" she asked.

"I can't figure this out…" Nanaki said looking down at the ancient writing, "Aeris does any of this make sense?"

Aeris shook her head, "No…"

Cloud looked up, "Wait I remember, a while back, I heard something about materia that helped a Cetra read this sort of thing. Well is anybody would have it Yuffie would."

Nanaki stood up, "So we're heading to Wutai?"

"We?" Cloud asked, "You wanna leave all your books to come travel with us?"

"Hey, I can't stay stuck behind these books forever!" Nanaki protested.

"Well I suggest we get going," Aeris said, "I want to meet Yuffie."

Everyone laughed and got ready to leave.

An orchestra began to play a soft melody and Tifa began to tap her foot in time with the music. Sephiroth glanced down at the foot and stood up.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. He extended his hand to her.

"I-I'm not very good at it." She said taking his hand gently.

Sephiroth grinned, "Neither am I."

They headed out to the dance floor and Tifa smiled nervously. Sephiroth laughed and spun her around making her long, blue dress spin out. 

"For someone who said they aren't very good at this," Tifa said looking up at Sephiroth's eyes, "You're sure a good dancer."

He spun her around again, "So I lied."

They both laughed and sat down at the end of the dance.

"Awww what a touching picture," said a deep male voice.

Yuffie and Vincent both looked up to see Barret with a goofy grin on his face.

Yuffie ran up to Barret and gave him a hug, "Hey Barret how have you been?"

"I been awright how have you two been?" Barret asked.

Then, as if an answer to Barret's question, Aeris, Cid and Barret Valentine ran in.

"Mommy Aeris threw Lightning at me!" Cid yelled

"They were throwing rocks at me again!" Aeris cried.

"Mommy how'd she do that? I wanna do that too." Barret (Valentine) yelled.

"Okay you three stop it now," Yuffie shouted, "Aeris go put the Wizard Staff away. Cid, Barret on the couch now."

Barret Wallace looked up at his friend with a funny look.

Yuffie put her hands on her hips, "What?" she asked.

Aeris ran back in the room and sat down on the floor.

"Okay you bunch of rugrats," Yuffie said, "I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Barret Wallace. Barret these are our _perfect angels_. Aeris, Cid, and Barret."

"Cool," Barret Valentine said, "We've got the same name!"

Barret Wallace chuckled, "Yup we do."

"Mommy," Aeris said standing up, "Can I go? I wanna do something." Yuffie nodded and Aeris ran to the door, "Goodbye Mr. Barret." She ran into her bedroom.

Cid and Barret ran into the backyard leaving the adults.

"She looks and talks like- " Barret whispered.

Yuffie cut him off, "I know."

"No. no last time I was called 'Mr. Barret' was when she did it. That was six years ago…" He sighed, "I might as well tell you why I'm here. Sephiroth's back. Tifa wouldn't let me near him. I don't know wha' to do."

Yuffie's eyes got wide, "Sephiroth has Tifa?"

"We've gotta help her!" Vincent said angrily.

Barret looked shocked at the emotion in Vincent's voice

"We'll help…" said a soft female voice.

Everyone turned to see Cloud, Nanaki, and Aeris standing in the doorway.

"Aeris," Yuffie whispered.

Just then, Aeris Valentine ran into the room. She wore a long pink dress with a red dress. Her hair was pulled back in a messy braid and tied with two pink ribbons. She was also wearing brown hiking boots. She was still carrying the Wizard Staff.

"What mommy?" she asked.

Yuffie looked from her friend to her daughter and fainted into Vincent's arms. 

Everyone but the Aeris Gainsborough and Aeris Valentine rushed to her side. After she was sure Yuffie was okay she took her little namesake into the bedroom to fix her hair.

"That was fun," Tifa said.

Sephiroth nodded, "I really enjoyed that. And it was especially nice because I was there with you."

Tifa blushed, "Oh, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth grinned, "Blushing Tif?"

She crossed her arms in mock annoyance, "It's your fault!"

He pulled her toward him, "I know." He said. 

Then the phone rang.

"I hate that phone." Tifa muttered, pulling away to answer it, "Hello, Lockheart residence. Yes this is Tifa Lockheart. What? Oh! Hold on one minute." She put the phone down, "This will take a while so I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him on the cheek and went back to the phone, "Okay how can I help you."

"Can you use that?" Aeris asked the girl sitting in front of her.

"I can shock my brothers with it," she said, "You wanna see?"

"That's okay," Aeris said, "I mean do you know what else you can do with it besides shocking your brothers."

Little Aeris shook her head.

"Do you wanna learn?" Aeris asked.

"Sure," said the little girl, "Can you show me?

The elder Aeris nodded and was led out into the backyard.

Cloud dialed the PHS. He waited as it rang, "Hello?"

"Yeah" asked the voice on the PHS.

"Cid, it's Cloud. We, got a problem." He quickly went through the story of Sephiroth's resurrection.

**Half and hour later**

"…So we need your help." Cloud said ending his story for a second time with Reeve.

"You can count on me Cloud, Cait Sith will be there tomorrow."

"Thanks Reeve. Bye." Cloud said hanging up the PHS.


	8. 

Tifa sat watching the stars on her roof

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it, the big finale of my first story… * gulp * here goes nothing…

(and once again I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 character I only wish I did… )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tifa sat watching the stars on her roof. She thought about the day Barret had come and threatened Sephiroth. She'd gone outside to get him and couldn't find him. Then Sephiroth came out of the store and headed toward the house. She smiled and waved as he approached. He grinned, waived, and began to climb the rose covered trellis to the roof. He grabbed a rose on his way up.

"Hey there Tif!" he said handing her the rose.

"Hiya Sephy," she called smiling mischievously.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Sephiroth said.

"So what?" Tifa said.

"Funny Tifa," he said with a smile. He sat down next to her, "Enjoying yourself?"

"No," she said, "Just thinking."

He turned to look at her, What were you thinking about?"

"Well, you…" she said, "There's a way for you to be able to remember everything. I'm afraid you'll go back to being the way you were before. How am I supposed to know if you'll remember the past week?"

Sephiroth took Tifa's hands, "Tifa, I could never forget how kind you were to me. You've saved me and I'll never forget that. I'd like to remember everything I've done thought. That way, maybe, I can begin to make up for the pain I've caused."

She nodded knowing he was right, "If you want your memory back, just kiss me."

"That's all?" he asked incredulously.

"That's what you told me…" she said, "I'm just afraid I'll lose the wonderful person I met."

"You won't," he said.

"Please remember…" she whispered.

Sephiroth kissed her and a pale light covered them both. Then he pulled away. And looked at her.

"Well?" she asked looking straight into his eyes. He stood up and stretched. Tifa jumped up ready to run if it came down to it.

She kept looking at him as he took a step toward her. His eyes glinted in the moonlight and he gave her a slightly crooked smile.

"He doesn't remember," she thought wildly.

He took another step forward. Now he only stood centimeters from her. She lifted her head defiantly, "Do you remember?"

He looked down at her; his icy blue stared down into her own warm amethyst ones, "Remember?" he asked in a stony voice. Suddenly he pulled her into his arms, "Of course I do Tif, told you I would," his voice had returned to the warm tones it had earlier. Then he kissed her again.

Cloud and the others watched in horror and shock as Sephiroth pulled Tifa into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"What the hell?" Cid asked as a disgusted look passed across his face.

Cloud clenched his fists and headed toward Tifa's house.

Tifa looked you into Sephiroth's eyes, "I was so afraid," she whispered.

He put his finger to Tifa's lips, "Everything will be fine now. I can remember everything and I lo-" he cut his words.

Tifa looked over her shoulder to see Cloud climbing the trellis. Sephiroth pushed Tifa behind him, "Stay here," he growled, "I'm going to take care of Cloud." He reached for his sword. "I forgot I don't have my sword."

"What have you done to Tifa!" Cloud yelled.

"He hasn't done anything to me," Tifa shouted, "Except love me!"

"That monster is incapable of loving anything. Cloud yelled.

"How dare-" Sephiroth cut her off with a look.

"I believe Tifa told you not to come back unless you could control yourself," Sephiroth said as he fought the urge to knock Cloud Strife off the roof for insulting Tifa. "He can say what ever he wants about me, but no one messes with my girl," he thought. "It's quite obvious that you are out of control right now!"

"The only one who's out of control right now is you Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled as he pulled out his sword.

"Here," Tifa grabbed her daggers. He gave her a look, "I always have them with me. Please don't kill him." She kissed him, "But don't go getting yourself killed." she stepped back behind him.

Sephiroth noticed Tifa had some materia in her daggers and silently thanked her. He knew there was no way he'd have been able to beat Cloud with only two daggers. He cast a wall around himself and got ready for the battle to start.

__

"Aeris get up there and stop that. Cloud is wrong and will get hurt if he continues. Go quickly."

Aeris closed her eyes as the planet talked to her. Then she began to run toward the house and climb the trellis.

Cloud threw everything he had at Sephiroth, but because he hadn't battled anything in six years he was pretty out of shape.

Sephiroth continued to protect himself well. Occasionally he's attack with the daggers or a semi-decent attack. Nothing happened at first, then Cloud began to weaken.

"One good attack and he'll be down, not dead unfortunately," Sephiroth thought. He sent a fire 2 at Cloud. Cloud sank to the roof as if in slow motion. Tifa gasped someplace behind him. He turned around and looked at her.

"Don't worry he's still alive. He's just lucky he didn't insult you anymore than he already had. I may have killed him then." Sephiroth spat.

Sephiroth picked up Cloud and jumped off the roof. Then he carried Cloud inside Tifa's house. Sephiroth put him down on the couch. Then Aeris knelt down beside him and used her healing powers to have him back on his feet in seconds. 

"Why didn't you kill me?" Cloud asked staring at Sephiroth and Tifa.

"Well, for one thing, being dead sucks. I know this from experience. And Tifa asked me not to kill you. I should have though. I love Tifa and you insulted both of up. I really should have thrown you off the damn roof."

"Okay now, wait a minute, Cloud why were you fighting him in the first place? What are you jealous that he has Tifa?" Aeris asked.

Sephiroth gave Cloud a look of complete disbelief, "Cloud, you are truly an idiot. Do you realize that?"

"What?" Cloud asked angrily.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Look Spike, will you just go kiss your girlfriend already?" He gave Aeris a little push toward Cloud. She shot him a look over her shoulder.

Cloud grinned, "With pleasure," he said pulling Aeris into his arms. He kissed her and they were surrounded with a pale light.

"Does everything make sense now Aeris?" Sephiroth asked with a grin. He already knew the answer to his own question.

"Yes," she said, "Thank you." She looked from him to Tifa.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth said, "I know I've cause you a lot of pain and suffering. I mean I killed you 

Tifa touched his arm, "But everything will turn out okay."

Sephiroth smiled, "You've never been so right in your life." He said, "Now will you join me up on the roof again Tif."

Tifa blushed as Sephiroth used her pet name, "Sure."

"Hey, we'll go with, I'd like to get to know you better, now that I'm sure you're not out to kill Aeris." Cloud said taking Aeris's hand.Sephiroth turned his head and mouthed the word no.

Aeris got it, "I'd really prefer to _stay here_ and talk to you for a while. I remember things now."

Cloud looked from Aeris to Sephiroth and back, "Okay," he said slowly.

Sephiroth and Tifa made their way up to the roof. Tifa sat down and Sephiroth sat beside her.

He took a deep breath, "Tif?"

"Yeah Sephy?" she asked. She turned and looked at him as he made a cute little face.

He stuck his hand in his pocket, "I- well- I mean- um- oh man!" He ran a hand through his now shortened hair.

Tifa started to laugh, "What?"

He took another deep breath, "I- I- I love you. And, I- I- will y-you marry me?" He pulled a small, dark blue box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

Tifa gasped, "I don't know what to say."

Sephiroth took the ring out of the box, "Say yes!"

"Yes," she breathed, "I will." Sephiroth slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

Cloud and Aeris watched from Tifa's bedroom window.

"I knew it," Aeris whispered. Cloud let out a cheer. Aeris clamped a hand over his mouth and began to giggle uncontrollably.

Tifa and Sephiroth smiled at their friends. Then Tifa turned her sparkling smile on Sephiroth. He kissed his fiancée and they began to plan their wedding.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it ladies and gents my first story. If I get enough good reviews, I'll finish the sequel I was writing to this. Well Lata y'all.

Aeris Gainsborough_____((( black ))) 


End file.
